An airbag for protecting an occupant in a car collision etc. is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 4-292239, which includes a left airbag section and a right airbag section which inflates on the left side and the right side ahead of an occupant, respectively, and which inflates by a common inflator. In the airbag of this reference, the tip portions of the left airbag section and the right airbag section are linked with each other by a tie panel.
The airbag is accommodated in a case in a folded state and covered with a cover. When the inflator (gas generator) operating to discharge gas in a car collision, the airbag pushes open the cover while inflating toward the front of an occupant.
The inflator is disposed inside or outside the base end of the airbag. In an airbag device which has an inflator disposed outside the base end of the airbag, the gas emitted from the inflator is supplied into the airbag through a gas port provided on the base end of the airbag.
In disposing the inflator inside the base end of the airbag, the entire inflator can be disposed in the airbag or part of the inflator can be disposed in the airbag. An example of the latter one includes a structure in which a pair of slit openings is provided in the airbag, through which a rod inflator is passed, and both end portions of the inflator project outside the airbag.
The airbag disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 4-292239 has the possibility that the left airbag section and the right airbag section inflate in unexpected directions.